Monsters And Mutants
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: (Continue from Curse Of Shikon Jewel Of Four Souls.)Splinter think that the Turtles must study at school like April but they can't go to surface to meet humans in the day and then he's heard about Monster High that every students is monsters and decide to send his four sons to study at Monster High.
1. First Day At School

The crossover story of Monster High and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Disclamier:I don't own Monster High or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 1 First Day At School

"Sweet!we will go to school!"Said Mikey

"Are you sure about this sensei?"Asked Leo

"What about the Kraang,the Foot and other bad guys in New York city?"Asked Raph

"You're go to shcool during the day but at night you're at home and you can go to fight with the Foot and Kraang."Said Splinter

"Oh yes!"Said Raph

"So prepare yourself my sons tomorrow will be your first day at shcool."Said Splinter

Nextday at Monster High...

"Sweet!"Said Mikey

"AH!this is gonna be boring!"Said Raph

"Come on Raph my change to show other mutants about my intelligent is come!AHAHAHAA!"Laughed Donnie

"And you can show the guys in school how much that you're awesome."Said Leo

"You know it's not bad at all!"Said Raph

"So let's go!"Said Leo

"Hey girls look new boys!"Said Draculaura

"They're giant turtles!"Said Frankie

"I think they're... Kappas."Said Cleo

"And look who come to talk to them."Said Clawdeen

"Hi turtles!I'm Burn!Heath Burn!what's your name?"Asked Heath

"Leonardo Hamato but my brothers called me Leo."Said Leo

"Or Hero Boy!AHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Raph

"Shut up Raph!that's Raphael he is one of my 4 brothers."Said Leo

"UHHHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"Yeah!I'm heard that too 4 brothers!"Said Abbey

"Are you talking about us?"Asked Donnie

"What's your name?"Asked Draculaura

"Donnatello Hamato or Donnie."Said Donnie

"And I'm Michelangelo Hamato or called me Mikey!"Said Mikey

"I'm Draculaura and I'm the vegan vampire."Said Draculaura

"I'm Abbey and this Clawdeen,Frankie,Cleo,Lagoona and Ghoulia."Said Abbey

"So what type of monsters that you are?"Asked Lagoona

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"Laughed Donnie and Mikey

"We're not monsters!"Said Raph

"We're mutants."Said Leo

"Mu-what!?"Asked Frankie

(They all are curious because they're never heard about mutants before.)

"Mutants."Said Donnie

"So what's make all of you be as... mutants?"Asked Lagoona

"The mutation of us is secret if you know you all will be freak out!"Said Leo and he's walkaway with his brothers.

"So you think..."Said Draculaura

"Figure out about thier secret mutation!"Said Everyone

"Let's find Spectra."Said Clawdeen

Later...

"To find the secret of mutation of them!of course!"Said Spectra

"And not for long we're gonna know about them everything!"Said Frankie

"Now bye-bye!"Said Spectra and she's follow the Turtles everywhere and heard everything about them,Splinter,the Foot Clan including the Kraang and the mutagen. 


	2. Secret Of The Turtles

The crossover story of Monster High and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Disclamier:I don't own Monster High or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 2 Secret Of The Turtles

"Hi ghouls!"Said Spectra

"What did you heard Spectra?"Asked Frankie

"You all gonna not believe what I'm heard!"Said Spectra and she's show them the video.

In the video...

"Now Donnie what did you know?"Asked Leo

"The Kraang had created Kraang Droid factory at somewhere in New York city but I don't know where."Said Donnie

"Can you detect the signal?"Asked Raph

"Outside from New York?impossible!"Said Donnie

"But we can check the signal when we go back to the sewer lair."Said Leo

"Yeah!for this time guys!relax and studying!"Said Mikey

"Wait!what if the Foot Clan come after us too?"Asked Raph

"Why did you worry about them Raph?"Asked Leo

"Hey Shredder is interested in the Kraang now so that's mean he's gonna send his

Foot Ninjas to destroy us and steal the weapons and the mutagen of the Kraang that the Kraang brought from Dimension X!"Said Raph

"Raph you worried too much!"Said Donnie

"Yeah!the Foot Clan didn't follow us everynight."Said Mikey

"And we're ninjas too."Said Donnie

"So why should we worry?now let's go."Said Leo

Now Spectra close the video.

"So what're we gonna do?"Asked Lagoona

"Follow them to New York tonight!"Said Frankie

"Wait!Spectra can you get more knowledge about what sewer that they're live in?"Asked Dracualura

"Of course!"Said Spectra

Later at evening...

"Finally you two are come!"Said Abbey

"Did you think I'm gonna go to the place that have evil ninjas and killer robots without the potion and spells?"Asked Cleo

"So what did you have Draculaura?"Asked Clawdeen

"Popcorn to eat and camera to keep watching on the Turtles."Said Draculaura

"Now let's go."Said Frankie

"Wait my car have only five chairs but we have seven!"Said Draculaura

"Hey Ghoulia have scooter."Said Cleo

"UHHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"Well she's agree one of you can go with her."Said Cleo

Later...

"Why me?"Asked Cleo

"Hey Ghoulia is your best friend right?"Asked Clawdeen

"Yes but that's not mean I'm gonna get struck with her everytime. I don't mean like that Ghoulia."Said Cleo

"UHHHHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"Thanks Ghoulia."Said Cleo

"Now here we are New York city!"Said Frankie

"From Spectra's knowledge they're live in the sewer under the Chinatown."Said Lagoona

"Chinatown here we come!"Said Draculaura and she's drive to the Chinatown.

Later in Chinatown...

"So here we are now."Said Frankie

"I'm smell fish I didn't mean about you Lagoona."Said Clawdeen

"Now let's search the-"Said Abbey and the Turtles drive ShellRaiser pass them.

"Is that the Turtles car. I heard them called it ShellRaiser."Said Draculaura

"Follow them!"Said Frankie and Draculaura and Ghoulia drive follow the Turtles to Kraang Droid factory. 


	3. Turtles Video

The crossover story of Monster High and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Disclamier:I don't own Monster High or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 3 Turtles Video

The ghouls follow the Turtles to the Kraang Droid factory.

"So here we are the Kraang Droid factory."Said Donnie

"You know the plan right?go inside,find the power cell that run the factory and explode this place."Said Leo

"The one are known as the Turtles will never explode the factory of Kraang because

Kraang will destroy the one are known are known as the Turtles first

before the one are known as Turtles will destroy factory of Kraang."Said Kraang

Near the factory on the roof...

"There they are!"Said Cleo

"That must be... Kraang!"Said Lagoona

"They're alien robots!"Said Clawdeen

"I think not... look at thier stomach."Said Frankie

"WOW!alien brains!"Said Clawdeen

"And the Turtles are really enjoy about fight look!"Said Lagoona

"UHHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"BOOYAKASHA!"Said Mikey and he's use his Nunchucks hit at head of Kraang Droids.

Leo use his Katanas cut the Kraang Droids. Raph throw his Sai to head of Kraang Droid and use another one poke into head of Kraang Droid.

Donnie use his Naginata hit the Kraang Droids and switch the blade to cut the Kraang Droids.

"Now let's get inside."Said Leo and he's run inside the Kraang Droid factory with his brothers.

On the roof...

"Let's follow them."Said Frankie

"No way it's too dangerous!"Said Clawdeen

"So what're we gonna do?"Asked Draculaura

"Lucky for us that I called her to follow us."Said Clawdeen

"Umm... are this my turn?"Asked Spectra

"You called Spectra!?"Asked Cleo

"Of course it's the only way to see the Turtles fight in the factory."Said Clawdeen

"Here the camera."Said Draculaura and she's give it to Spectra and Spectra follow the Turtles into the factory.

"Now we just hope that she's fine."Said Cleo

In the Kraang Droid factory...

"WOW!I'm deep in the land of the Kraang!"Said Spectra and she's see the air of Dimension X.

"Green gas?this must be the air in Dimension X!"Said Spectra and she's go to droid creation room.

"WOW!"Said Spectra and she's catch up the everything that how to create Kraang Droids and then she's heard noise of fighting.

"The one are known as the Turtles had invaded into the terratory of Kraang

and Kraang command Kraang to help Kraang to destroy the one are known as the Turtles."Said Kraang

"Not tonight Kraang!"Said Raph and he's throw his Sai poke at head of Kraang Droid.

"Oh right let's do the victory dance!"Said Mikey

"NOT THIS TIME MIKEY!"Said Leo,Raph and Donnie

"Donnie throw the bomb!"Said Leo

"I got it!"Said Donnie and he's throw a time bomb to the power core of the factory.

"Now we have 2 minutes before it's will explode!"Said Donnie

"RUN!"Said Raph and he's run with his brothers to the way that they're enter the factory.

"Oh no this place gonna blow up!"Said Spectra and she's fly up throught the roof of the factory before it's explode.

"BOOM!"

"SPECTRA!"Shouted Clawdeen

"I'm right here ghouls!"Said Spectra

"Spectra you okay!"Said Draculaura

"So... what did you got?"Asked Cleo

"Many things and... here the video of the Turtles... fight... with the Kraang."Said Spectra 


	4. Heroes Of Monster High

The crossover story of Monster High and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Disclamier:I don't own Monster High or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 4 Heroes Of Monster High

At Monster High...

"Last night is so cool!"Said Raph

"Yeah!we kick the Kraang butt,destroy the Kraang Droid factory and save New York city!"Said Leo

"Yeah just hope that we're gonna..."Said Mikey and he and his brothers see everyone in school look at them.

"Why everybody look at us!?"Asked Mikey

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Operetta,Venus,Scarah,Howleen,Rochelle,Skelita,Jin afire,Toralei,Purrsephone and Meowlody and they're run to the Turtles.

"GIRLS INVASION!"Shouted Donnie and he's grab by Venus and Scarah.

"He's gonna be my boyfriend Scarah!"Said Venus and she's pull Donnie's left arm

"No!he's gonna be my boyfriend!"Said Scarah and she's pull Donnie's right arm.

"Somebody help me!"Said Donnie

"You're so cute Mikey and we're gonna live together... forever!"Said Skelita and she's hug Mikey.

"Getaway from him Skelita!I'm saw him first!"Said Operetta and she's grab Mikey's right arm.

"No he's mine!"Said Howleen and she's grab Mikey's left leg.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Mikey

"My former boyfriend is clumsy and weak!so can you be my new boyfriend Leo?"Asked Rochelle and she's try to kiss Leo.

"Come here Leonardo I'm gonna ask you one question!ONE QUESTION!... can you be my boy?"Asked Jinafire and she's kiss Leo.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Leo

"I got his bandana girls!"Said Toralei

"Getaway from me you crazy werecats!"Said Raph

"MEOW!"Said Purrsephone and Meowlody and they're grab his arms and Toralei wear bandana of Raph back to him.

"Umm... thanks."Said Raph

"Now reward... KISS... ME!"Said Toralei

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Raph and he's runaway.

"Wait for us Raph!"Said Donnie and he's run follow him with Mikey and Leo.

"Follow them!"Said Rochelle and she's run after the Turtles with the other.

"Why the girls are after us!?"Asked Leo

"I DON'T KNOW!"Shouted Donnie and he's accident run hit Manny.

"Oh sorry!"Said Donnie

"Sorry no why would you say sorry to me it's me who didn't watch the way I'm sorry."Said Manny

"What!?"Asked Donnie

"There you are!the new hottest dudes in the school!"Said Heath

"Our heroes!"Said Clawd

"WE!?"Asked Mikey

"Hottest in school?"Asked Raph

"Heroes!?"Asked Donnie

"Why we're heroes of you?"Asked Leo

"Not just us but you're heroes of everybody in school!"Said Gil

"So that's why the girls come after us!"Said Donnie

"But who said that we're heroes?"Asked Raph

"My sisters Clawdeen and her friends."Said Clawd

"They're send the video to everyone in school that you're fight with alien-invaders called Kraang from Dimension X!"Said Heath

"And destroy thier evil factory!"Said Deuce

"Now for you Raphael I give you the to be captain of the my team."Said Manny

"WOW!not bad!"Said Raph

"For you Mikey super cheese pizza!"Said Deuce

"WOW!thanks Deuce!"Said Mikey and he's eat pizza that Deuce give him.

"Donnie!I have a gift for you!"Said Robecca and she's give the copy-blueprint of herself to him.

"Oh thanks!Robecca now I gonna have a create the body for my friend who is a... living mutagen."Said Donnie

"Okay not bad at all but we don't want anyone in school get hurt because us."Said Leo 


	5. Revenge Of Kraang!

The crossover story of Monster High and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Disclamier:I don't own Monster High or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 5 Revenge Of Kraang!

At Monster High...

2 week after the Turtles catch up on video by Spectra. They're now really hot in school.

They're now have many videos like fight with the Foot Ninjas,defeat Snakeweed,beat Rat King and stop the invasion of Kraang.

"This is awesome!"Said Manny

"The Turtles are so cool!"Said Clawd

"BOOYAKASHA!"Said Heath and he's accident burn his right shoulder.

"WHO AM I GONNA CHOOSE!?Garott or Leonardo?Garott or Leonardo!?GAROTT OR LEONARDOOOOO!?"Asked Rochelle

"You're totally madly in love to both of them right?"Asked Operetta

"Ohh... yes!"Said Rochelle

"I can't believe that first day!we're just a mutant turtles!but now we're the hottest mutant turtles in school!"Said Mikey

Outside of Monster High...

"The signal is come from here Kraang."Said Kraang

"Now Kraang go to tell Kraang to release the creature from dimension of Kraang called Traag to destroy the one are known as the Turtles."Said Kraang

"Kraang release the creature called Traag."Said Kraang and another Kraang release Traag from the cage to go rampage at Monster High.

"ROARRR!"

At gym inside Monster High...

"Teenage..."Said Calwdeen

"Mutant..."Said Draculaura

"Ninja..."Said Frankie

"Turtles!"Said Cleo

"BOOYAKASHA!"Said Everyone

"Awesome!"Said Leo

"Nice cheer!"Said Mikey

"Nice?I think it's cool!"Said Donnie

"NO!it's super totally awesome!"Said Raph

"LEO!"Shouted Venus and Howleen

"What's happened Venus?"Asked Raph

"The Kraang and the golem outside NOW!"Shouted Venus

"They're come to revenge!"Said Howleen

"Let's go!"Said Leo and he's go with his brothers along with Venus and the ghouls.

"WOW!it's Traag!"Said Donnie

"ROARRR!"

"Traag attack!"Said Kraang and he's shoot laser to the Turtles.

"Everyone go inside!"Said Leo

Traag shoot lava out from it's mouth to Raph and Donnie.

Leo use his Katanas cut two Kraang Droids. Raph throw Sai to head of Kraang Droid and poke another one to chest of Kraang Droid.

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Mikey and he's use his Nunchucks hit two Kraang Droids. Donnie use his Naginata hit the last two Kraang Droids.

"Okay the Kraang is clear now!"Said Leo

"What about TRAAG!"Asked Mikey

"ROARRR!"

Traag shoot lava to them but they're jump out before the lava hit them.

"How could we gonna stop it!?"Asked Raph

"I don't know no anything can't kill it!"Said Donnie

Everyone are watch the Turtles fight with Traag inside the school.

"Why they don't defeat it?"Asked Clawdeen

"I don't know."Said Draculaura

"They can't defeat it. It is a rock being like me."Said Rochelle

"Wait!that is!Rochelle you're gargoyle and gargoyle is living rock!"Said Frankie

"So...?"Asked Rochelle

"The weakness of the monster that is rock being!"Said Abbey

"It's water. Gargoyles can't swim we're too heavy."Said Rochelle

"So that's mean..."Said Draculaura

"That... Traag can't swim too!"Said Cleo

"UHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"The pool yes!good idea thanks Ghoulia."Said Frankie and she's go to tell this to the Turtles.

"UHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"Leo,Raph,Mikey,Donnie!"Said Frankie

"Frankie what're you doing here!?"Asked Raph

"Lure it to the pool guys!"Said Frankie

"It's the only way to defeat it!"Said Cleo

"You heard the girls!"Said Leo and he's run with his brothers to the pool and Traag is follow them.

"ROARRR!"

"Now 3... 2... 1... JUMP!"Shouted leo and he and his brothers jump into the pool and Traag is jump follow them

and fall into the pool and can't get out forever.

"HA!stupid rock!"Said Raph

"See ya rock man!"Said Mikey

"YAY!"Said Everyone

"You did it!"Said Frankie

"You save the school!"Said Clawdeen

"And save us!"Said Draculaura

"You're umm... awesome."Said Abbey

"Just awesome?I think they're super totally awesome!"Said Cleo

"Way to go Turtles!"Said Heath,Clawd and Deuce

"BOOYAKASHA!"Said Manny

"WOO-HOO!"Said Scarah,Operetta,Venus and Toralei

"High three!"Said Mikey and he's High three with his brothers and the ghouls. 


End file.
